


What Happens When Nightwing Takes Robin to Meet The Titans?

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Bestiality, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hentai, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Nipple Clamps, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Possession, Restraints, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Superpower Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Video Cameras, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: This.Thishappens.Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garfield Logan/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Wally West, Teen Titans/Jason Todd, Victor Stone/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	What Happens When Nightwing Takes Robin to Meet The Titans?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



> Hey Scan! You know I can't resist a Titans/Jay prompt. Hope you like this!

**Author's Note:**

> On the nineteenth of December, 2020, as I am writing this, still no one knows what dinosaur penises look like.
> 
> Until the next fornicating dinosaur fossil is discovered I am free to make shit up.


End file.
